When I Meet You
by mansaeyeah
Summary: Ketika beban terberat melanda seorang pemuda bernama Wonwoo dan datangnya seseorang ke dalam hidupnya . Mampukah seseorang tersebut mengubah dan memperbaiki kehidupan Wonwoo ? atau bahkan akan semakin memperburuknya ?


chapter 1

 **WHEN I MEET YOU**

 **.**

 **Meanie ( Mingyu x Wonwoo ) fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Rate:T**

 **.**

 **summary :**

 **Ketika beban terberat melanda seorang pemuda bernama Wonwoo**

 **dan datangnya seseorang ke dalam hidupnya .**

 **Mampukah seseorang tersebut mengubah dan memperbaiki kehidupan Wonwoo ?**

 **atau bahkan akan semakin memperburuknya ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Drrtt... drrtt...

Namja itu tidak menghiraukan benda yang bergetar di sakunya tersebut . Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya bagaimana ia ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya . Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu . Namja itu menundukan kepalanya dan mulai menangis . Ia ingat akan kejadian – kejadian yang mengerikan baginya . Dimana orang tuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu dan dimana ia yang harus dikucilkan teman – temannya karena tak memiliki siapapun.

Drrtt... drttt...

Diambilnya sebuah smartphone dari sakunya . Ia melihat ada banyak sekali pesan masuk dan tujuh panggilan yang tak ia tanggapi . Namja itu membuka salah satu pesan . Air matanya bercucuran bak hujan yang tengah menghampirinya saat itu.

* * *

 _From: Lee ahjumma_

" _Wonwoo-ah kau dimana ? Apakah di rumah temanmu ? Tadi ahjumma ke sekolahmu tapi , kata saptam disitu sudah tidak ada murid satupun disekolah . Cepat pulang wonwoo-ah , ahjumma sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"_

* * *

Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang .

Ya , namja itu bernama Wonwoo , lebih tepatnya Jeon Wonwoo . Anak yang di tinggal orang tuanya meninggal dan diurus oleh bibinya yang bernama Lee Jiyeon .

Saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya ke udara , seorang dengan tubuh jangkung langsung menarik dan memeluknya . " ya! apa kau gila ingin melakukan hal itu ?! " tanya orang itu marah . " ya! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" . Wonwoo menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari namja yang tak ia kenal itu . Namun , percuma saja tubuh kurusnya tak sebanding dengan tubuh namja jangkung yang tengah memeluknya tersebut .

" hei tenanglah " ujar namja itu dengan nada yang penuh kekhawatiran dan iba.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang dengan keadaan seperti ini?!"

Wonwoo meninju dada namja itu . Air mata mengalir begitu saja dengan derasnya. Tubuh wonwoo tiba – tiba terasa lemas , ia mungkin akan jatuh jika namja asing itu tak memeluknya sedari tadi . Wonwoo menangis dalam pelukan namja itu cukup lama , sampai – sampai hujan yang tadinya hanya berupa rintikan berubah menjadi deras . Namja asing itu melepas pelukannya .

" hei kau , ayo kita berteduh . Hujannya semakin deras " ucapnya.

 _Wonwoo pov :_

" bagaimana aku bisa tenang dengan keadaan seperti ini ?! " ujarku sembari meninju dada namja asing itu.

'siapa sih orang ini? Bagaimana bisa dia memelukku begitu saja dan sialnya kenapa aku sangat nyaman di pelukannya " batinku kesal .

" hei kau , ayok kita berteduh . Hujannya semakin deras "

Dia menarik tanganku . Oh tuhan , kenapa rasanya jantung ini berdetak begitu kencang saat dia menggenggam tanganku .Kami pun berteduh dibawah halte bus . Beruntung ada sebuah halte bus di dekat kami . Dia terus memandangku . Aku tak tahu harus apa , aku hanya bisa tertunduk malu .Apa mungkin ini... ah tidak , tidak mungkin .

 _Wonwoo pov end._

Wonwoo dan namja asing itu duduk di halte bus . Tidak ada perbincangan diantara mereka , hanya suara gemuruh hujan yang menemani keduanya. Sampai akhirnya Wonwoo pun membuka mulut . " gomapseumnida telah menyelamatkanku " ucap Wonwoo .

" kau bodoh! Kau tak seharusnya mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupmu"

Wonwoo tak menjawabnya , ia hanya terdiam sembari menatap kosong ke bawah. Namja itu terus menatap lekat Wonwoo , namun Wonwoo tak sadar akan hal itu . Ia menoleh ke samping , berusaha memastikan saja apa namja asing itu masih ada atau tidak . Dan begitu tatapan keduanya bertemu , namja bersurai hitam itu merasa pipinya panas seketika . Wonwoo yang menyadari akan hal itu pun langsung menundukan kepalanya lagi . ' apa dia terus menatapku seperti itu sedari tadi? ' batin Wonwoo . Wajahnya memerah karena malu . Namja asing itu terkekeh melihat tingkah aneh dari namja manis disampingnya .

' oh tuhan , kenapa dia begitu manis... ah tidak , aku bahkan belum mengenalnya .

Ehm..

Namja itu sok berdeham " mmm.. kau.. namamu siapa ? " tanyanya gugup . ' sialan , kenapa aku jadi gugup begini ' umpatnya dalam hati.

" aku Wonwoo . Jeon Wonwoo " jawab Wonwoo.

" oh.. aku Kim Mingyu dan hei... sepertinya seragam sekolah kita sama . "

 _Mingyu pov :_

" aku Wonwoo . Jeon Wonwoo "

' hmm... Wonwoo , nama yang indah ' batinku .

"oh.. aku Kim Mingyu dan hei.. sepertinya seragan sekolah kita sama "

Bodoh . Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Kim Mingyu , ah yang benar saja . Aku tidak salah , dia benar – benar manis . Tapi , bagaimana jika dia sudah dijodohkan atau bahkan sudah punya pacar mungkin . " aishh... " aku mengacak rambutku frustasi , aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa berpikiran sejauh dan sekonyol itu . " Mingyu-ssi , kau tak apa ? " tanyanya khawatir . " a-aniya.. aku tak apa " jawabku kikuk . Dia terkekeh melihat sikapku .

' kenapa aku jadi aneh begini '

" Wonwoo-ah.. " aku menatap . Begitu indah . Terlihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena kutatap seperti itu . Baru saja aku hendak memegang tangannya tiba-tiba..

Beep.. Beep...

Sebuah bus datang . Sial , aku mengutuk bus itu dalam hati karena datang diwaktu yang tak tepat. " Mingyu-ssi , jeongmal gamsahaeyo telah menggagalkanku untuk bunuh diri . Mungkin , jika tak ada kau saat ini aku telah terapung di sungai tadi . Aku duluan " . Wonwoo tersenyum manis ke arahku . Tapi , aku bisa merasakan adanya perubahan ekspresi tatkala ia memasuki bus .

 _Mingyu pov end._

Tak terasa mereka telah berbincang cukup lama . Saat bus datang , Wonwoo pamit untuk pulang pada mingyu . Dan yah.. hanya tinggal Mingyu seorang . Akhirnya , ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang juga ke rumahnya. Entah karena takut sendirian atau memang sangat kelelahan . Lagipula , ia juga sudah tidak ada teman untuk diajak mengobrol lagi , bukan ? .

Namja berparas tampan itu mendatangi rumah super mewah dan besar , yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah rumahnya sendiri . Hari ini Mingyu enggan sekali pulang ke apartementnya . Entah kenapa . Mungkin karena fasilitas di Apartementnya kurang memadai dibandingkan dengan rumahnya yang bak istana tersebut . Mungkin . Lagipula ,bukankah ia bisa menyuruh para maid jika ia malas melakukan sesuatu ? pikirnya .

Dipencetnya bel yang ada di rumah itu . Tak lama pintu itupun terbuka . Mingyu langsung disambut oleh beberapa maid .

" Selamat datang tuan "

Maid-maid itu membungkuk 90⁰ untuk memberi hormat pada sang majikan . Mingyu duduk di sofa mewah karena kelelahan . Dengan sigap salah satu maid itupun mengambil tas Mingyu yang basah karena kehujanan tadi dan yang lainnya melepas sepatu yang dikenakan namja jangkung berparas tampan tersebut.

" Tuan , sebaiknya tuan segera mandi dan berganti pakaian agar tuan tidak terkena demam " ucap salah satu maid dengan sopan .

Mingyu naik ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya . Otaknya kini kembali mengingat sosok yang ia temui tadi . Pipinya merona seketika tatkala bayangan wajah seseorang itu terpampang jelas di otaknya .

" arghh.. kenapa aku ini ?! "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **annyeong! ff pertama saya .**

 **semoga pada suka ya^^ , maaf kalo terlalu pendek . author janji di chapter berikutnya bakal panjang kok/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mind to review chingudeul~ ^^**


End file.
